


crazy for you

by makeminelime



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, But mostly porn, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, maybe a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeminelime/pseuds/makeminelime
Summary: The plug is medium sized, made from sleek, black silicone with a beautiful purple heart-shaped gem at the flared base. Junhee had gone on about how pretty it looked between Donghun's ass cheeks and he wondered how long it would take before Donghun completely fell apart with it inside him.How does Junhee think he can survive hours and hours of it inside of him, while they're jumping from place to place to get ready for their performance? Donghun's had it inside of him since the morning, when Junhee pounced on him while he was drying off from his shower, pressing the toy inside of him as he bit the back of his hand to stifle his moans from the rest of the members shuffling around outside their bathroom. That wasafterJunhee had decided to plunge his fingers deep inside of him and tug on his cock at the same time until he came. Donghun shifts around in his seat again as he thinks about it.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	crazy for you

**Author's Note:**

> this was just an excuse to write dom!jun, which I think we always need more of, and it's all thanks to this selfie where donghun looks like he has no shorts on: [here~](https://twitter.com/official_ACE7/status/1318138492833026048?s=20) enjoy! ❤️

The members of A.C.E sit in their dressing room for the virtual KCON stage.

It's Donghun's turn to have his makeup done. Hair freshly dyed a fiery red, Donghun sits back as one of their stylists starts fussing over him and setting his makeup. Donghun shifts in his seat and presses his lips together. In the corner of his eye, their leader looking back at him through the mirror, a knowing, little smirk on his face that Donghun kinda just wants to knock off. The plug that Junhee _insisted_ he wear rubs against him inside. A moan threatens to break free.

It was a dangerous idea then and it's still a dangerous idea now.

How does Junhee think he can survive hours and hours of it inside of him, while they're jumping from place to place to get ready for their performance? Donghun's had it inside of him since the morning, when Junhee pounced on him while he was drying off from his shower, pressing the toy inside of him as he bit the back of his hand to stifle his moans from the rest of the members shuffling around outside their bathroom. That was _after_ Junhee had decided to plunge his fingers deep inside of him and tug on his cock at the same time until he came. Donghun shifts around in his seat again as he thinks about it.

The plug is medium sized, made from sleek, black silicone with a beautiful purple heart-shaped gem at the flared base. Junhee had gone on about how pretty it looked between Donghun's ass cheeks and he wondered how long it would take before Donghun completely fell apart with it inside him. Challenge accepted.

Now, Donghun sits frozen in his seat as the stylists put the finishing touches on his makeup. He’s got his oversized blazer on and his shorts. The strawberry red hair and baby blue lenses really pull off his look and Junhee gives him an appreciative once-over as he gets up from his spot and stands beside him. He smiles widely, showing off his canines. "You're looking good, hyung," he says. The stylists move onto their youngest on the opposite side of the room. Yuchan is already dozing off, a cape draped over his shoulders. Donghun's eyebrows pull together, glaring at Junhee. "What?" He asks innocently. “Are you feeling okay? You're looking kind of flushed."

 _You're a fucking dick_ , Donghun hopes his glare says. "I'm fine," he grits out.

Junhee notices Donghun shifting around again before he looks around and gets up from his seat. He moves slowly, carefully. Junhee’s gaze drifts down to his ass. Donghun’s totally struggling right now.

All it took in the morning was a couple of sweet words and he had Donghun bent over the sink, his ass out as Junhee sank the plug into him. It’s something he’s been wanting to do for weeks and waiting and waiting for the package to come their door was torture. Junhee thought about how Donghun would look stretched around it, the gem sticking out from between his ass cheeks cutely, lube shining around his hole. It’s just one image that’s burned into his memory to pull out when he’s alone in his bed late at night.

Donghun takes a seat on the sofa in the dressing room but he sits right on the edge. His back is stiff and he’s got his bottom lip drawn into his mouth, eyes looking so glassy and cheeks pink. It’s hard to look away from him. Junhee just wants to take their hyung by the arm and bring him into an empty room where he can bend him over again and make him scream. Unfortunately, that has to wait. They’ve got their interview and live stages coming up soon. Junhee isn’t about to go on stage sporting a hard-on for the world to see.

But he can’t stop thinking about it.

It’s been a while since they’ve really gone all the way. The comeback has them busy. Back and forth, it’s schedules and practice and by the time they get home, it’s dark outside and they’re all ready to just fall into bed. The only thing he and Donghun are capable of lately is cuddling under the warmth of the blanket.

They do still have some time. There’s other groups, other performances. Maybe a quickie isn’t a bad idea. The rest of the members are all doing their own thing anyway. Chan is still asleep, Byeongkwan is sitting on Sehyoon’s lap playing a game. The girls have left their dressing room, leaving them alone in waiting. No one would even notice if he and the oldest disappear, right? He just has to convince his boyfriend and Lee Donghun is too perceptive for his own good.

Time to turn on the charm.

Junhee takes a seat next to Donghun and puts a hand on his bare thigh. Their hot pants are making a comeback and Junhee has the eyes to appreciate how lean and smooth Donghun’s legs are. “I mean it, you look good.” Gently, he starts to rub his thumb into Donghun’s thigh, where the skin is warm and soft. He leans over into Donghun’s space, whispering. “You were really cute this morning too.” Junhee runs his finger along Donghun’s thigh.

Donghun flinches, scooting away from Junhee as a moan threatens to spill from his mouth. The plug also rubs against him at the same time. Donghun freezes in his seat, trying not to move. “Park Junhee,” he warns.

“Want to do it again?”

The question is as clear as the want on Junhee’s face.

In the morning, he had been caught off guard but he would be completely lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. They haven’t had any of their time recently with how busy their comeback is. It’s only been the stolen moments between schedules and falling into bed together late at night. Junhee is looking at him now with his intentions clear on his face as his fingers draw closer and closer to the zipper on his shorts. Donghun shudders, goosebumps erupting on his inner thigh under Junhee’s fingers. It’s one of Junhee’s favorite places to leave marks. The skin is sensitive there and it’s easy to hide hickeys and bites. Junhee likes to just bury his head between his thighs and leave Donghun’s skin decorated with hickeys and bites before he sucks him off. Donghun fidgets again. Thinking about it makes him clench down on the plug and he swallows back another moan.

The more Junhee’s fingers roam his thigh, the faster want takes over. He wants Junhee to touch him more, wants to be able to feel the warmth of his body as they are pressed together, wants to feel Junhee inside of him. So it takes just one word for all of the sexual frustration, the sneaking around from the last few weeks, to boil over.

“Yes.”

Donghun is up on his feet in seconds, Junhee’s hand in his, as he is led out of their waiting room quietly. They need to be quiet if they’re going to sneak away for a bit. Donghun tries not to think about the plug rubbing at him while he’s walking down the hall of the building with Junhee in front of him. There’s only about a dozen employees scattered around, each covered with a face mask. Donghun bows politely to them but otherwise, doesn’t make eye contact. They’re guaranteed to see the flush he feels sweeping across his cheeks and that will only bring more questions, more concerns and then their “alone time” will be ruined before it even begins. He doesn’t even question Junhee when he’s brought to the end of the hall and practically shoved into what looks like a supply closet - there’s extra tables, chairs - because Junhee immediately locks the door behind him and pulls him into a kiss, deep and biting.

Junhee licks across his lips and Donghun moans, whining. He’s been needing this so badly lately. He doesn’t dare run his fingers through Junhee’s perfectly styled hair so he sets his hands on Junhee’s waist instead, caging him in while he nips at his lips.

Smiling, Junhee pulls back and starts leaving kisses on Donghun’s neck. It makes Donghun’s knees weak if his shaky, little moan tells Junhee anything. “I thought it was going to be harder to convince you,” Junhee tells him, nuzzling along Donghun’s neck. He smells like soap and cologne. “We don’t have long.”

“Then hurry up,” Donghun demands through a clenched jaw.

“I got you,” Junhee says with a wide grin. “But we can’t have to you dirtying your stage clothes, right?” Donghun doesn’t have time to argue when he’s turned and bent over onto a table, hands gripping the edge. Junhee’s hands claw at his belt. The clink of the belt hits the floor and his shorts pool around his feet. “That’s better,” Junhee purrs. He reaches around and palms Donghun’s cock, making him moan. “You have to be quiet, Hunnie, or else we’ll get caught in here.”

Donghun is probably glaring at him but Junhee doesn’t mind, not when he’s between his legs and he’s got his hand down the front of Donghun’s underwear. The bulge there is prominent. Junhee licks his lip. He takes Donghun in his hand, stroking him a couple times as he leans forward and kisses him on the back of his neck. He works at Donghun’s cock. Hand wrapping around the base, Junhee gives it a couple long and slow strokes. It’s exactly what his boyfriend likes.

Donghun feels Junhee’s hand slip under the oversized blazer and white shirt to skim across his belly, his nipples. It’s ticklish and his skin prickles with goosebumps. Donghun grabs onto the edge of the table and leans forward with Junhee’s weight pressing into him. Junhee has his hand wrapped around his cock, jerking it in slow strokes that makes his head foggy. Any other time, Donghun would love to be able to draw it out, have Junhee tease him until he was pleading to come, but right now, it isn’t enough, not with how frustrated he’s been and the short amount of time they have. Junhee’s thumb presses into the head of his cock and Donghun bites down into the back of his hand before a loud moan gets them caught. He’s hard and aching from Junhee’s touch. “Junnie,” he groans, covering Junhee’s hand with his own as he’s being jerked off.

“Hmm, I want to take care of you, Donghunnie. Will you let me do that?”

 _“Fine_ ,” Donghun grits through his teeth. “Just do _something.”_

Pulling back, Junhee places one hand on Donghun’s hip and rids him out of his underwear, slipping it down his legs to join his shorts pooled on the floor. He runs his fingers along Donghun’s inner thigh and up to his ass. “I didn’t forget about this,” he says. The plug is still inside of Donghun, the jewel of the base settling perfectly in between his cheeks. Junhee gives it a tap. “It looks so cute inside of you but it’s been hard, right?”

Donghun squirms against the table. “I- it feels like you’ve been fucking me since you put it in.”

“Yeah?” Junhee mutters as he takes a hold of the plug. He lets his other hand wrap around Donghun’s cock again, stroking him nice and slow. He gives the plug a little twist. Donghun gasps and pushes his ass back, squirming, like he’s trying to get more friction against the table. Junhee starts to pull the plug out but just barely, enough so that he can hear Donghun moan and see how his fingers grip the edge of the table. “But it isn’t enough, right? You want _me_ to fuck you.” When Donghun doesn’t answer right away, Junhee runs his hands along Donghun’s sides, feeling the warmth of his skin underneath his fingers, and he presses his hips into him, the bulge inside his own shorts rubbing against Donghun’s ass. He’s already so hard, so aroused, having Donghun bent over for him. Junhee pushes the plug back inside.

Donghun jerks, biting down on his arm. The plug stretches him out perfectly. It's smooth and warm but it's not his boyfriend, it's not Junhee. It's then that Junhee places both of his small hands onto his ass and grabs both cheeks, squeezing them gently before he takes the base of the plug between his fingers. Junhee starts to slip it out. The feeling of the plug stretching him out, sliding against his skin, Donghun's dick drips precum uncontrollably, dripping over his fingers as he jerks himself while Junhee continues to slip the plug out of him.

Once it's out, Junhee really takes his time admiring Donghun's ass.

There's still some lube that hasn't dried up shining on his skin. The area around his hole is pink and when Junhee reaches out with his thumb to run it along the rim, it's soft. Junhee groans. He has to pop the button open on his shorts. His dick is aching to be out and it's been waiting pretty much since the morning for this exact moment again. Shoving his hand into his pants, Junhee takes his dick out and gives himself a couple strokes. He's hard, sticky at the head with precum and he wants to just smear it all over Donghun's ass. So he does.

Junhee presses the head of his dick against Donghun but doesn't push forward just yet. It would be so easy to - the plug has already stretched him out and all he has to do is hold his hips and slip into him - but he wants to hear Donghun's deep moans and his breathy gasps. In the back of his mind, Junhee knows how lucky he is being the only one that's able to see their hyung in this type of state and he gets some type of sick pride about it. Donghun, who is always ready with his quick tongue, can turn into a pretty and needy little mess. The head of his dick presses against Donghun and precum smears around.

“Junhee, fuck, _please,_ ” Donghun pleads.

That’s all it takes.

There’s no warning when Junhee takes his dick and presses it into Donghun, sliding so easily into his wet heat, and he has no idea who’s making the noises in the room because his heartbeat is loud and pounding in his ears as he starts rocking his hips forward to establish a rhythm, and his hands hold onto Donghun’s tiny waist, moans filling the room.

Donghun grips the table hard. It’s cold against the heat settling on his skin. Junhee is pressed into his back and fucking into him with sharp snaps of his hips. It’s hard and fast, and the table shakes under them. Junhee fucks into him so easily, each slide smooth and wet and Donghun bites back moan after moan. Yes, this is what he has been missing, been needing for weeks in between their busy schedules. Junhee’s body heat, his hands touching him, his dick pumping into him - it’s _everything_ he needs. Junhee is air and Donghun is drowning.

“Hun, you’re taking me so well,” Junhee whispers in Donghun's ear. He grips onto Donghun’s ass, spreading his cheeks, as he watches his dick fuck into Donghun. It’s wet. Lube and precum dripping everywhere. It’s hot. The thick fabric of his and Donghun’s blazers is making the temperature between them rise. It’s loud. Donghun is moaning, the table is shaking. Blood is rushing through Junhee’s ears and he doesn’t even know what kind of noises are coming from his own mouth. Leaning forward, Junhee sinks his teeth into the back of Donghun’s neck. Donghun cries out and Junhee’s hand flies to cover his mouth, muffling his noises. Donghun continues to cry out behind Junhee’s hand as Junhee’s dick pumps in and out of him. “Ah, you have to be quiet, remember?”

Donghun squeezes his eyes shut, trying his best to quiet himself but it doesn’t work, not when Junhee is hitting that spot inside him every time he fucks into him. He bites down on Junhee’s hand to muffle another moan when the pace slows down. It’s leisurely rolls of Junhee’s hips into him and it feels so good, Donghun’s eyes water and he trembles. Without the need for a condom, every hard, hot inch of Junhee sliding against him is more intense than usual. It’s also been a while since he’s bottomed for Junhee and he’s forgotten how hard his boyfriend likes to go. Usually, it’s Junhee who yields everything to him but in some rare moments, he lets the leader side take over, the leader who likes to be in charge and give orders.

That’s what Donghun needs sometimes, someone to take over. He needs someone to make the decisions when practices threaten to overwhelm him and or performances exhaust him to his breaking point, and Junhee is always willing to give that to him. The pit of his stomach burns thinking about it.

“Junnie, ah, harder.”

Junhee grips onto Donghun’s waist and slams into him, hitting the table, and it makes a loud screech against the floor. “That hard enough for you?” Donghun’s heat tightens around him, Junhee groaning as a shudder rolls down his spine. It’s not going to take much longer. Junhee can tell by the way Donghun’s moans are turning more breathy, more soft. He’s getting exhausted and that’s the perfect time for Junhee to finish the both of them off. Donghun will be putty under his fingers. “Hunnie, you feel so good, fuck. You gonna come for me?” Junhee slams into him again, wrapping his hand around Donghun’s cock. When he pulls back to hold Donghun’s hip, his hand is covered in his precum. Biting his lip, he brings his hand to Donghun’s mouth and tries to slip his fingers inside. 

Donghun flinches away for a second, not really into tasting himself, but Junhee is relentless, pushing his thumb into the corner of Donghun’s mouth before the rest of his fingers follow. He takes that second and fucks into Donghun again. Donghun bites down on his fingers in a moan, rolling his tongue between his fingers. 

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy. You look so pretty like this.” Junhee slips his fingers out and into Donghun’s strawberry hair to rub at his scalp. It gets Donghun mewling. 

“Right there. Right there, Junnie,” Donghun keens, head tipping back. He’s lost in the sensations flooding his body. Junhee drops a kiss to the side of his neck and grips his hips tighter as he aims right into where he is telling him. He can’t help but push his hips out to get Junhee deeper inside him. Every time Junhee fucks into him, hands holding his hips or fingers digging into his thighs, Donghun just wants to cry out, to let his boyfriend know that he’s feeling so good and he’s so close to coming, that the more Junhee presses kisses to his flushed skin, the faster he rocks his hips, the closer he’s getting to giving in and letting it all spill over. 

Junhee presses another kiss to the back of Donghun’s neck. He tells Donghun how pretty he is, how good he feels and that it’s been so long since they’ve done this that he misses the feel of Donghun’s tight heat around him. With their promotions winding down, they’ll have more time together and he can’t wait to be able to wake up next to Donghun and get him all soft and needy before he fucks him. Or, he’d gladly get on his knees for Donghun just the same. 

Donghun grips the table and lets out a moan muffled by his arm. The heat pooling in his belly is about to ignite. His legs are shaking and he’s probably got spit and his own precum dripping down his chin. The stylists aren’t going to be happy if his top is ruined but Donghun can’t find it in himself to worry about it at the moment. He’s too busy trying to keep himself quiet as Junhee fucks harder and harder into him. He doesn’t know what time it is, how much longer they have or if their manager is already out looking for them. All he knows right now is Junhee and Junhee’s hips doing things to him that’s making him lose his mind. His ass is probably going to be sore once they’re done too because Junhee is slamming into him again and again, the slapping of their thighs adding with the sound of their harsh pants and moans. 

Donghun falls apart when Junhee jerks his cock once, then twice. The heat spreads through him like wildfire and he’s got one last shred of his sanity remaining to remember to bite down on his hand as a moan tears through his throat, Junhee’s hips slamming into him for his own orgasm one last time before Junhee falls forward onto his back and he comes inside of him. 

If he wasn’t hanging into the table, he’d be on the floor right now with his legs like jelly. Junhee’s panting by his ear and leaving soft kisses along the back of his neck. Donghun’s face is burning. He buries it in his arm, trying to catch his breath. When the aircon kicks in overhead, rumbling loudly, the fog in his mind starts to clear just as the cold settles on his skin. Donghun pants, trying to get oxygen back in his lungs.

Junhee hums a bit, a grin breaking out on his pretty face. “I can’t feel my legs,” he says, proud. 

“Well, they better start working because we need to get back before they come looking for us and see… _this._ ”

“Hmm,” Junhee hums as he snuggles into Donghun’s back. 

“Junnie, did you hear me?” Donghun sighs, “At least pull out first if you want to cuddle.”

Like a kitten that’s just gotten his milk, Junhee perks up. “Really?” He giggles to himself and sets a hand on Donghun’s hip, fingers around the base of his cock as he starts to pull out. A pearly strand of cum stretches from the head of his cock before it breaks and lands on one of Donghun’s ass cheeks. Sucking his lip into his mouth, Junhee pulls the rest of the way out and drops his knees, spreading Donghun’s ass cheeks apart. 

“What are you-“

The first rasp against Donghun has him whining, a sound that Donghun doesn’t usually make but when he’s spread open like this with Junhee’s tongue on him, he can make all sorts of sounds. Junhee lays the flat of his tongue in between Donghun’s cheeks, and it’s hot and wet, and Donghun lets out moan after moan. Junhee licks at the mess he’s left there. He’s got his face buried in his boyfriend’s ass, eating him out with his tongue while he licks a wet, fat stripe through his cum. A hand grips the back of his head and Donghun pushes him deeper into his ass, a moan of his name shaky and breathless, and Junhee gets that heart pounding, fluttery sensation in the pit of his stomach. He grips Donghun’s hips and plunges his tongue inside as much as he can before swirling it around his hole. Donghun’s as clean as he’ll be for now. 

When Junhee pulls back, he wipes at his lips obscenely. Donghun’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes a bit dazed, when he turns to face him and Junhee captures his mouth in a kiss. Donghun moans against him, taking his face into his big hands, tasting the flavor on his tongue. Junhee pushes him to sit against the table, moaning as the kiss turns deep. Donghun wraps his legs around Junhee and draws in him close. 

Smiling, Junhee nuzzles under Donghun’s chin. “I really want to do that again,” he says. 

“Idiot,” Donghun teases and there’s a fond look in his eye that Junhee never gets tired of seeing. That little sparkle is always there during their moments like this, where it feels like they’re the only two people left in the world. Donghun reaches out to smooth a strand of Jun’s dark hair back in place. “I can’t believe we just fucked in a closet, with everyone outside.” Donghun pulls him back into a kiss but it’s softer this time, sweeter. 

Junhee leans forward, pushing against Donghun, while Donghun takes his hands and laces their fingers together softly. Those butterflies reappear, deep in the pit of his stomach. Junhee breaks the kiss to take in the sight of their hands, Donghun’s so much bigger than his own, they probably cover them by twice the size.

“Ah, Hun! You’re being really cute right now. Stop it or we’ll be late,” Jun mutters against Donghun’s neck as he tries to snuggle into him again. 

Donghun kisses him, chuckling at the pout on Junhee’s face. Honestly, how old is their leader again? He leans in and snuggles Junhee’s shoulder. He smells a bit like cologne, hairspray and the faint scent of sex. Donghun bites his lip. There’s no more time to be going there right now.

“You don’t have anything to clean up with?”

Pouting, Junhee shakes his head. “I didn’t even think to grab anything. That’s why I had to-“ He interrupts himself and makes a show of pointing to his mouth. “Let me see how bad it is.” When Donghun turns around, Junhee has to remind himself that they’re in no position to go another round, despite how much he’s aching to be back inside his boyfriend and that ass of his. He has gotten most of the mess earlier but there’s still some that he thinks will make Donghun uncomfortable. “I guess we can just use the plug?” He suggests.

“ _What?_ Junhee, no, I’m not putting it back in when we’re on stage, we have to dance!” Donghun whispers harshly to him over his shoulder. It was already hell having the plug inside of him during the morning and now, keeping it in during their performances and interviews? _Torture_. Donghun isn’t going to risk it.

“But Hun, there’s nothing else we can use. We can’t just leave it in here.” Junhee doesn’t wait for Donghun to reply anyway. “Let me just put it back in for you.” He grabs the plug from where he threw it earlier, spreading Donghun’s ass cheeks again to slip it inside. The tip stretches Donghun out and Junhee is certain that his boyfriend is feeling very sensitive there. He rolls his bottom lip into his mouth, trying not to listen to the moan that Donghun lets out.

“W-wait, not so fast,” Donghun gasps out as Junhee passes the tip of the plug into his body and onto its flared base. It’s a snug fit, rubbing where he’s just had Junhee inside and he’s still feeling he’s been fucked open. 

When it’s done, Junhee gives one of Donghun’s ass cheeks a kiss and glances at the pretty jewel at the base of the plug one last time. Without wanting to delay anymore, Junhee grabs Donghun’s shorts and pulls them back up around his hips. Once Donghun is dressed, Junhee zips himself up carefully. He’s still quite sensitive and the last thing he needs is to get his own dick caught in the zipper. Junhee makes sure he’s decent and his clothes are in place before he moves to help Donghun. His hair is sticking up in the back but Junhee had had his fingers there earlier. He smooths the red strands down gently and Donghun melts at his touch, his eyes slipping closed as he leans into the touch.

Junhee takes advantage of the moment and holds Donghun’s waist for a kiss. He leans forward, his breath puffing over Donghun’s lips, and they’re meeting in a short, sweet kiss, lips touching just so before Donghun cups the side of his face and caresses under his eye with his thumb. Pulling back, Junhee’s lips break out in a little smile. He takes Donghun’s hand in his. 

They make it back to the waiting room with minutes to spare. 

.

Back at the dorm, Donghun steps out from his shower to find his boyfriend snuggled up in his bed, the blanket wrapping around him. When they’d gotten home, Donghun went straight to wash up and finally, took that damn plug out. It’s staying hidden in Junhee’s room but Donghun doubts this will be the last time they use it. He rests his knee on the edge of his bed and tosses his towel off to the side. Junhee makes a soft whine and shifts until he’s on his back, opening his eyes and peering up at Donghun. His eyes are big and dark, entirely black, as he looks up at him and Donghun leans down to press a kiss to his lips.

“Sorry I woke you,” he mutters, pulling back to brush Junhee’s black hair from his forehead.

Junhee shakes his head and sits up, scooting over so that Donghun can fit himself in close. Once he lies down, Junhee pulls him into his side, cuddling him. He wraps his arm around Donghun’s waist, fingers stroking his sides. The long day has caught up with him. His entire body is sore and the body heat coming from Donghun is making him drowsy. He had dozed off while waiting for his boyfriend to finish his shower. It doesn’t sound like the rest of their members are as energetic either with how calm and quiet the dorm is. “Good job today,” he starts, his voice soft as he closes his eyes. “You looked good.”

Donghun pulls his lips into a pout and grumbles, “Do you know how hard it was dancing when it felt like I had your dick inside of me the entire time?”

Junhee holds back a laugh, covering his mouth with the blanket. “I’m sorry,” he says. 

“You’re not sorry,” Donghun tells him with a playful roll of his eyes. 

“Okay, I’m not sorry then,” Junhee says, grinning. Maybe Junhee isn’t sorry because seeing Donghun squirming around, face flushed, with the plug inside of him as he moved around and danced is something he isn’t going to be forgetting anytime soon. Slipping his hand under Donghun’s shirt, Junhee leans forward and kisses him on his lips, Donghun reaching behind Junhee’s head and bringing him in while he plays with the strands of hair between his fingers. Junhee nips at his lips. 

“Are you trying to get into my pants again?” Donghun asks once they pull apart. Donghun licks his lip and Junhee notices how his bottom lip looks just a bit swollen from the nipping. “You look like you’re about to eat me.”

Junhee swirls patterns on Donghun’s tummy with his fingers, catching the way Donghun’s breath hitches and goosebumps prickle his skin. “Are the kids asleep yet?”

“Probably not but I doubt they’ll bother us with how tired they are.” It’s not like their relationship is hidden from the others, it would just be a bit awkward if they were walked in on doing anything more than kissing. Donghun reaches to cup the side of Junhee’s pretty face, not expecting for Junhee to take the tip of his thumb into his mouth to give it a soft suck, their gazes locked onto one another. 

Donghun should have known when he found his boyfriend snuggled and asleep in _his_ bed with _his_ blanket. 

Their leader Jun, the one who likes being in charge and giving orders, is temporarily replace with the Junhee that wants to be loved and cuddled. After years of knowing him, it’s easy to pick up on. Junhee is a lot more drained than he initially let on, not wanting to worry him and the members, and Donghun is always willing and wanting to give just as good as he gets. He takes Junhee by the waist and hauls him onto himself so that Junhee is straddling him. “Want to go again?” He asks.

Junhee steadies himself with his hands on Donghun’s chest and he feels Donghun’s big hands holding his hips, adding to the wave of arousal that sweeps over his entire body the second Donghun touches him. His heart is already pounding in excitement so he leans forward, coaxing Donghun into a deep kiss.

Yes, Junhee would very much like to go again.

**Author's Note:**

> here’s my Twitter for anyone who wants to be friends 🥺 [twitter](https://twitter.com/makemine_lime)


End file.
